


little hongjoong

by woosyungs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, hongjoong cries A LOT, hongjoong is a crazy baby, hongjoong is a little, hongjoong is one and woosang are three, little!Hongjoong, little!wooyoung, little!yeosang, san and mingi are together, seonghwa is his appa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woosyungs/pseuds/woosyungs
Summary: Hongjoong is a baby and Seonghwa is his appa.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	1. little rascal

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short and for any grammar mistakes or typos.

“Joongie, get back over here,” Seonghwa exclaimed!

Hongjoong was running across the hallway, pants off and diaper almost falling off. “Appa, no!”

Seonghwa ran to grab him and bring him back to the couch he was changing him on. “Stay still please!”

Hongjoong always hated getting changed. He never knew why, but every time, he would try to get out of it. Before Seonghwa could even begin to wipe him, Joong was rolling onto his back, trying to stand up. "No!"

“Joongie, baby, I know you hate these, but you made a stinky. Let appa change you so you can be clean,” he said while trying to lay him down again.

“No, I clean already” Hongjoong screamed and began to cry.

Hwa grabbed the pacifier sitting on the coffee table and put it in Joong’s mouth, but that did not shut him up.

“Baby, it’s okay. Appa just wants you to be clean. Please.” Seonghwa lifted his legs and began whipping his butt.

Joong continued to cry, kicking his feet, trying to push Seonghwa away.

Seonghwa sighed heavily. “I guess you won’t be getting ice cream later.”

Hongjoong’s cry turned into a whimper. “Why?”

“You’re being a bad boy and not staying still for appa”

“Joongie want ice cweam,” he cried again.

“Then let appa change you, okay? It’ll be over before you know it.”

Hwa began wiping again as Joong continued to cry and kick his feet. He managed to get his bottom all clean. Now putting on diaper rash cream and fresh diaper was next. Once Hwa let go of Joong’s legs, Joong flipped back on his back to crawl off the couch.

“Joongie, no. Appa ain’t finished yet.” He laid Joong back down, quickly applying the cream to his finger and onto Joong’s butt. He finished diapering Joong and got his pants back on. “See? All done! That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Hongjoong whimpered, sucking on his paci, head laying on Hwa’s chest. “Is Joongie sleepy?” Joong nodded. “Okay, appa take you to crib for nap nap.” He put Joong down in his crib, who immediately passed out. He gave him a kiss on his forehead and went to take a nap for himself.

——————

One hour had passed, and Seonghwa awoke to make Hongjoong his bottle. After it was prepped, he went to wake Joong up, who sounded cranky for being woken up. “Time for your bottle!” Taking him to the couch, he removed Joong’s paci and stuck the bottle nipple in his mouth. Joong took it eagerly, sucking while closing his eyes. Seonghwa smiled at how adorable Hongjoong was, brushing his hair with his free hand.

After the bottle was empty, Hwa burped Joong then put him back down in his crib to let him sleep more. Hwa washed the bottle, placing it back in the cabinet, then went to watch some television.

——————

Hongjoong only napped for another half hour, startling Hwa with his loud screaming and crying. "Appa, appa!"

Seonghwa ran to his room and picked him up. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Bad dweam, Joongie sca'ed," he sobbed into Seonghwa's chest.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. Appa will make it all better." He kissed Joong's forehead and rubbed his back. "Do you want ice cream now?"

Joongie immediately stopped crying and perked up. "Yaaa," he said in excitement.

"Okay, which flavor? Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry or all three?"

"Chocolate, chocolate!!"

"Okay, chocolate it is!"

They walked to the kitchen, Hwa grabbing the ice cream from the freezer. He put Joong down so he could scoop out the ice cream, but Joong whimpered to be held again.

"One second baby, I need two hands to scoop out the ice cream for ya."

Once he was done, he put Joong in his high chair, grabbed a spoon and gave him his ice cream. Joong immediately put his hand in the ice cream and shove it all over his mouth.

"Aw, baby, no. That's what the spoon is for," he sighed, grabbing a wet wipe and cleaning Joongie's hands and face. Joongie giggled and did it again.

"Dis fun!"

"Baby, use the spoon or no more ice cream."

Joongie pouted, but obeyed his appa. "More?"

"No more, dinner is soon. You need a bath tonight too."

Another thing Hongjoong hated. Baths. "No bath. Me no likey."

"Too bad. You haven't had one in two days." Seonghwa really don't know how he handles Joong on his own, but he manages.

After Joong got cleaned up, Seonghwa took him to the living room and turned on the tv to Nick Jr. Bubble Guppies, one of Joong's favorite shows, was on. Getting his paci in his mouth, Joong layed on Hwa's chest on the couch, watching the show with pure excitement. Moments like this made Seonghwa's heart so full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic. I’m shit at writing, but I’ve been reading little fics and I haven’t seen any Hongjoong ones, so I decided to make one. Next chapter is hopefully longer.


	2. afraid of the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joong gets scared at night.

Hongjoong is deathly afraid of the dark. Seonghwa had gotten him a night light to help him sleep at night. 

3 A.M

Hongjoong was sound asleep… well, that was, until the night light went out. Hongjoong tossed and turned a bit, before slowly opening his eyes to see pure darkness. He looked to find the light, but nothing. Instantly he was wailing. Seonghwa had the baby monitor right next to his bed, but since he was kind of a heavy sleep, he did not immediately awake from Joong’s crying.

“APPA,” Joong screamed. 

Nothing.

“APPAAAA!” Joong was sobbing uncontrollably.

Still nothing.

Hongjoong managed to get out of his crib and tried walking to Hwa’s room. Then he hit his head on the wall, falling down with more cries. 

He was closer to Seonghwa’s room and Seonghwa suddenly awoke and rushed to Joong’s room, turning on the light. There he saw Joong curled up on the floor, sobbing.

“Oh my god, baby, what happened?” Hwa looked horrified. He picked Joong up and rubbed his back. 

Joong couldn’t stop crying to say anything. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

More crying. 

“Do you need a change,” he asked feeling Joongie’s diaper, which was wet.

“Okay, appa change you.” Hwa laid Joong down on the changing table, still crying, even more realizing the situation.

After changing him, Hwa rubbed his back some more. “Shh, baby, now can you stop crying and tell appa what happened?”

Joong brought his crying down to sniffles. “D-dark… t’ingie went out.” He didn’t know how to say light yet.

“Oh, your night light went out and everything was dark? And you got scared?”

“An’ crwib out an’ head ouch wall.”

“And you got out of your crib but hit your head on the wall? 

Joongie nodded, beginning to cry again. “Joongie, shhh, it’s gonna be okay. Appa will fix the light. Now how about you sleep with me and I’ll keep lights on? How does that sound?”

Joongie only nodded.

He slept through the rest of the night until 7 a.m. 

———

Hongjoong woke up before Hwa, hands tapping on Hwa’s chest, as if he was making music. 

Hwa slowly awoke, smile at the sight of Joong. “Aw, good morning, Joongie. How are you feeling?”

“I betta appa. T’ank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, are you hungry?”

“Mhmm, milkey!” 

“Yes, appa make you milk right now.” He put Joong in his crib so he could go prepare his bottle. Joong whined to be held again. He was so clingy. “Baby, I gotta go make your bottle. I won’t be long.”

Hongjoong thought Seonghwa was taking too long, so he began to cry. “Okay okay, I’m coming.” He brought Hongjoong over to the couch, put his bib on and cradled him while he drank. After he finished, he was burped and then changed into day clothes. 

———

At around 11 a.m, Yunho texted Hwa.

Yunho: Hey Hwa, whatcha doing today? Mind if Jongho and I come over? We’ll bring lunch!

Hwa: Yeah, sounds great! I’m sure Hongjoong will be happy to see you. He’s napping right now.

Yunho: Okay, be there in a half hour. Can’t wait to see the little guy again!

Hwa: Ok, see ya :)

Half hour later, Yunho and Jongho arrived. Their knocking on the front door woke Joong up from his nap, crying. 

“Sorry guys, come in!” God was his crying loud. 

“Guess he doesn’t wanna see us,” Jongho joked.

“He’s a whiny one. He musta heard the door knock and it scared him,” picking up Joong and rocking him. “Shhh, you’re okay. Yunho and Jongho are here! You love them!” 

Hwa brought him out to the living room, where Jongho and Yunho were sitting on the couch.

“Hi, Joongie, remember me?” Yunho spoke. 

Joong hid his face in Hwa’s chest.

“Hey now, don’t be shy. Say hi.”

Joong didn’t say a word.

“Lemme hold him,” Yunho said, taking Joong in his arms. It wasn’t long before Joong was crying again, Yunho immediately giving him back to Seonghwa. “Or not.”

“Sorry. I think he’s still scared from last night. Joongie, c’mon, you love Yunho-ah.”

“What happened last night,” Jongho asked. “Oh and I put the food in the fridge. Lemme know when you wanna eat.”

“He’s afraid of the dark and his night light went out. And then he climbed out of his crib and hit his head on the walls.”

“Ah, I see. I’m sorry Joongie. Hey, I know what will cheer you up!” Yunho started doing his funny dance that Joong always liked, and that immediately perked him up. He was giggling. “There he is! I knew that would work.”

Hwa smiles big. “You always know how to make him happy. Now, who’s ready to eat?”

“Fooooood,” Joong squealed.

“Yeah, let’s eat,” Jongho said.

They all gathered in the kitchen, Joong in his high chair. 

“Here you go, bubba,” placing Joong’s food in front of him. “Now see this fork? You use that and not your hands. Got it?”

“Yes appa.” He began eating like a good boy.

“God, he is the cutest baby ever,” Jongho exclaimed. “I mean, along with Wooyoung and Yeosang.”

“Yeah he is. As much as he cries a lot, I love the little guy so much.” 

“Appa, more,” Joong claps his hands together. 

“Okay, but just a little more. Don’t want you getting too full that you throw it all up like last time. Also your next bottle is soon.”

“Yeeeee!”

After everyone was done eating, they cleaned up and moved to the living room.

“Yu’ho, Jo’ho play? Appa too!”

“Of course, baby,” Yunho answered. “What do you wanna play?”

Hongjoong pulled out Play Doh.

“Excellent choice!”

They all sat down on Joong’s little table, Yunho on the floor since he was too big for the table.

“Look, Yu’ho hyungie! I made fishie!”

“Good job, Joongie! What’s its name?”

“Uh no name. Just fishie.”

“And that’s fine.”

They played for an hour and it was 2pm, time for Yunho and Jongho to leave. “Okay, Joongie, time for me and Jongho to leave.”

Joong pouted and whined. “Noooo, not yet.”

“I’m sorry, but we have to.”

“And it’s time for your bottle and then nap time.”

“But I not tired!”

“Well, you need a nap or else you’ll be cranky later.”

“But but,” he began to cry.

“Okay, we’re gonna leave now,” Jongho said. “Bye Hwa and Joongie, we’ll be back next time.”

Once the door closed, Hwa put Joong down to make his bottle. He was still crying.

Joong pushed the bottle away as Hwa tried to get it in his mouth. “Joongie, c’mon, you need to drink.”

Joong gave in, sucking on the nipple, slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep. Once he finished and was burped, he was put down in his crib.

“Finally some peace and quiet,” Hwa sighed in relief. He took a quick shower and turned on some soothing music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so soft writing this.


	3. aquarium with woosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little!yeosang and little!wooyoung come in

Seonghwa woke up the next morning to Hongjoong’s cries. 

Picking Hongjoong up, he instantly stopped crying. “Well, good morning bubba.”

“Mornin’ appa”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Mhmm.”

“And do you know what today is?”

Hongjoong had no idea.

“We are going to the aquarium with San and Mingi and Yeosang and Wooyoung!”

Hongjoong cheered. “Yay!”

“I’m glad! Now let’s get you into a fresh diaper and some nice clothes!”

Whenever it’s changing time, Seonghwa always dreads it cause Hongjoong is always squirmy.

“Why are you so difficult when I’m changing you?”

Hongjoong chuckles with a mix of whines. “I don’ like this! At all!”

“I’m sorry, bubba, I know you hate this, but until you’re a little older and get potty trained, you gotta continue wearing diapers. Now hold still while I finish.” 

He refused. Kicking and screaming.

“Then no aquarium. I will put you in your crib and you still have to stay there all day.”

That made him cry. 

“Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. Look you’re almost done,” applying rash cream to Joong’s bottom, putting on a new diaper. “And you’re done. All clean. Now clothes.” 

Once fully changed, Joong had his bottle and Seonghwa packed everything needed for the aquarium. “Ready, bubba?”

He nodded and clapped.

And they were off to the aquarium.

——

San and Mingi had already arrived when they got there. As difficult as it was to get Joong into his stroller, he did it. 

“Aye, you made it,” San said. “Hi, Joongie!”

“Hi Sani hyun’ie!”

“Where’s Mingi and the kids?”

“He’s putting them in the stroller. I’m so glad we could do this. We never get to hang out much anymore. Wooyoung and Yeosang are so excited for this!”

“Yeah, Joong too.”

Mingi came all ready with the kids.

“Hey Hwa. Hi Joongie! You look so cute!”

Hongjoong turned away shyly.

“Wooyoungie, Sangie, say hi to Joongie!”

“Hwello,” they said at the same time.

Hongjoong looked kind of scared. 

“Bubba, say hi back. Why are you always so shy in front of people? They’re your friends!”

“H-hi”

“C’mon now! Iwanna see the sea cweatures!,” Wooyoung shouted.

They got their tickets and headed inside the aquarium. First thing they saw were fish.

“APPA LOOK AT FISHIES,” Joong shouted enthusiastically.

“Yes, I see the fishies bubba! Aren’t they pretty?”

“Vwery pwretty!”

“Dis one is a uggy color,” Wooyoung said in disgust. It was brown and grey

“I agree,” Yeosang replied.

“Brown and grey are not ugly colors, babies,” Mingi said.

“Are to me,” Yeosang said.

Mingi just laughed it off.

Next they saw were sharks.

“They scarwy,” Wooyoung said. 

“They gon’ eat you, Youngie,” Yeosang said scarily, pretending to bite Wooyoung’s hands.

“What?! Really?! DADDY, ARE THEY GON’ EAT ME?!”

“No, baby, they’re not gonna eat you. They can’t get to you,” Mingi said. “Sangie, why would you say that?” Yeosang giggled. “Stop teasing your brother!”

Wooyoung hit Yeosang.

“Ow! Daddy! Youngie hit me!” He started crying, hitting Wooyoung back.

“Ow, Sangie!” And then he was crying too.

Mingi tried to calm them down. “Boys, calm down.”

Wooyoung made grabby hands at San, Yeosang at Mingi.

After both got taken out of the stroller, they both calmed down.

They saw more fish, jellyfish, dolphins and so much more. Hongjoong passed out for a half hour, waking up and whining for Seonghwa to hold him. 

They had stopped for lunch at the cafe, all three kiddies eating mac and cheese and adults eating sandwiches. Hongjoong was eating his food with his hands, then brushing his dirty hands on Seonghwa’s. He was very happy.

“Bubba, no. Not again. It’s sticky!” Luckily Hwa had packed wet ones in case of emergency, like this one. Wiping Joong’s hands and his own face clean, he proceeded to just feed Joong himself. 

Once they were all finished eating, they walked around more. They found the exhibit where you can pet stingrays.

“Daddies, can I go pet one,” Wooyoung asked.

“Me too,” Yeosang said. 

“What’s the magic word?”

“Pwease, daddy,” they said.

“Okay, yes you can” San replied, he and Mingi taking them over to the guide.

“Gently rub their shell,” the lady said.

“Whoa,” Yeosang said in pure amazement.

“Dis is so cool,” Wooyoung squealed.

Hongjoong got to touch one too, but he got scared from the feel of the stingray and started crying into Seonghwa’s chest.

“Joongie, it’s okay,” getting him to touch the stingray again, but he just cried more, strangers around them giving them looks. “Shhh, you’re alright, bubba,” grabbing his paci from the diaper bag and putting in his mouth. 

After walking around a bit more, Seonghwa, San and Mingi decided to part ways. All the littles fell asleep.

“Bye Seonghwa, hyung. I’ll text ya later.”

“See ya boys.”

Placing a sleeping Joong into his car seat, he packed everything in the trunk and headed home. Once home, Joong was put in his crib and Seonghwa made some tea and rested on the couch. 

———

Later that night, Seonghwa decided to give Hongjoong a bath. He knew it was going to be extremely difficult, but it had to be done.

Hongjoong was sitting at his little table in the living room coloring while CoCoMelon was playing on the tv. 

“Okay, bubba, time for a bath,” Hwa said, pausing the video, picking him up and bringing him to the bathroom.

“Appa, no,” Joong whined. 

“You’re all dirty today from our trip, so you need a bath, whether you like it or not.”

Again with the crying, Joong trying to escape from Hwa’s hold. 

“You ain’t getting away,” he said, turning on the water and stripping Joong of his clothes. 

“Don’ wan’ bath,” he continued to cry.

Once the bath was warm enough, Hwa put Joong in it and began to lather his body with soap.

“Bubba, please stop crying. I don’t know why you hate being clean.” He sighed, continuing to wash him. Joong kept trying to push him away. 

“Okay okay, you’re done. You’re all clean.” Joong was dried and put into a new diaper and his minion pajama onesie.

The two just sat on the couch, watching more CoCoMelon, Joong’s paci in his mouth. He fell asleep on Hwa’s lap, and Hwa just looked at how peaceful he was.

“You know, you’re a little stinker,” he said to him. “But appa loves you so much,” placing a kiss on Joong’s forehead. He put Joong in his crib, then proceeded to tidy up the house a little before going to sleep himself.


	4. two years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Hongjoong’s birthday

Today is Hongjoong’s 2nd birthday, and Seonghwa has a big day planned for him.

9am and Hongjoong is crying for Seonghwa. He does it every morning and, of course, stops once he gets picked up.

“Good morning, angel. Do you know what today is?”

“MY BIRF’AY!”

“Yes, sweetie, it’s your birthday. Happy birthday, Joongie! Do you know how old you are now?” 

Joong holds up two fingers.

“That’s right! Two! You’re getting to be such a big boy!”

“I big boy!”

“Yes you are. Now, let’s get you changed and appa is gonna make you your favorite.”

“Pancakey!”

Hongjoong is changed, brushed up and then put into his high chair while Seonghwa makes pancakes. He put chocolate chips in it because Hongjoong loves it.

Seonghwa makes a plate for Joong, topping the pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup. “Here you go, bubba. Happy birthday!”

“T’ank you, appa.”

“You’re welcome, angel. Appa has a lot of fun things planned for today!”

Joongie smiles and claps. “Yaaaay!”

——

Seonghwa had invited Yunho, Jongho, San, Mingi and the two littles over for Hongjoong’s birthday party. Seonghwa asked Jongho to pick up a cake: chocolate ice cream, Joongie’s favorite.

Seonghwa told them to come at 3pm. Yunho and Jongho arrived on time, San and Mingi coming late because their kids were napping. Hongjoong was napping when Yunho and Jongho arrived, which was perfect because he didn’t see the cake. 

Once San and Mingi arrived, Joong woke up, very excited to see Wooyoung and Yeosang. 

“Y’ngie! Sa’gie,” Joong said enthusiastically. 

“Hafy birfday,” they said together. 

“Happy birthday, Joongie,” 2ho said.

“T’ank you!”

Seonghwa had prepared a ton of appetizers while Joong was napping. Wooyoung and Yeosang helped San and Mingi to bake cookies. Everyone had brought a gift for Hongjoong, of course. 

All of them spent a few hours eating apps and watching a few movies. Since it was Hongjoong’s special day, he picked out the movies. They watched Finding Nemo first.  
He was sitting on Seonghwa’s lap.

“ALL FISHIES,” Joongie shouted.

“And other sea creatures too, bubba,” Hwa replied. “Like octopus, crab, turtle, jellyfish…”

Hongjoong looked at Hwa a bit confused and Hwa just chuckled and kissed his head.

“Crabbie scares me,” Yeosang said “They bite.”

“I think they’re cool,” Wooyoung responded, imitating claws with his hands at Yeosang.

Yeosang buried his face in Mingi’s legs. “Daddy!”

Wooyoung laughed.

Once Finding Nemo ended, they watched Toy Story.

“I wish my toys talked,” Wooyoung exclaimed.

“Yeah, me too,” Yeosang responded.

“If you believe, anything can happen,” San said.

The littles just turned their attention back to the movie.

——

Soon, Seonghwa went and ordered pizza. 

Once the pizza arrived, they all sat around the kitchen table to eat. 

“Is it good, bubba,” Seonghwa asked.

He had spaghetti sauce all over his face, hands and clothes. “Mhmm,” as he touched Hwa’s face with his dirty hands. 

“Oh god, bubba. You’re gonna need a bath tonight.” He gets a Wet One and wipes everything off. “Okay, I think that’s enough for you.”

“No! More, appa, more!”

“You’re gonna make a mess again. Plus we got cake later.” 

“CAKE!”

“Yes! Jongho hyung picked it up.”

“T’ank you, hy’gie!”

“You’re welcome.”

Once everyone was done with their pizza, they cleaned up and the littles played while the hyungs got dessert ready.

“I can’t believe he’s two already,” said Jongho.

“I know, me neither. My little boy is growing up so fast.”

“And Mingi, San, your kids got so big,” Yunho added.

“And more of a handful. I love them, but they can be so exhausting sometimes,” San replies.

“I hear ya. Same with Hongjoong.”

The hyungs all chuckled.

After letting the kids play for a bit, the gathered to sing happy birthday to Joong. Seonghwa took a lot of pictures of him in front of the cake, although only a few of them had him actually looking at the camera. 

“Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Joongie. Happy birthday to you,” they all sang.

“Blow out the candles, bubba.”

It took him a few tries, but he did it. They all clapped.

Seonghwa cut everyone a slice. Hongjoong had covered his hands in the icing, shoving it in his mouth, most of it just smearing on his lips and cheeks.

“Here, appa!” Hongjoong got Seonghwa’s face with icing, and he laughed.

“Haha, very funny Joongie.” He wiped both of their faces and feed him the cake.

“It’s good, right?”

“Yeh. T’ank appa!”

“You’re welcome, honey. Happy birthday again. I love you.”

“Wuv too.”

Cake done and packed away, it was time for everyone to leave. They all said their goodbyes and were on their way by 8pm.

——

Seonghwa gave Hongjoong bath before letting him open his presents. Like last time, he was very fussy. He kept saying “Presents, presents,” but Seonghwa ignored until he finally got him cleaned and put into his onesie.

“Presents?”

“Yes, presents now!”

Hongjoong jumped and clapped.

“Here, bubba,” Seonghwa said, handing him the gift. “This is from San and Mingi!”

Joong tore open the wrapping paper, revealing a big lego set. His eyes widened big, holding it up to Seonghwa.

“What is it, bubba?”

“LE’OS!”

“Very cool!”

“Appa, open pease!”

“You gotta open your other gifts, silly!”

Next gifts were from Yunho and Jongho. He got him several coloring books and a big set of crayons. Jongho got him a box of Playdoh. Hongjoong wanted to play with everything.

Seonghwa pulled out his big gift for him. “And this last one is from me!”

Hongjoong stared at it for a bit, wondering was it was since it was so big. He ripped open the paper, and a large train set was revealed.

Hongjoong jumped into Seonghwa arms, giving him the biggest hug.

“I’m glad you like it, bubba.”

“Play!”

“It’s already past your bedtime. You need to sleep.”

“But don’ wanna, appa!” 

“You can play tomorrow, Joongie.”

“No, play now,” he protested, attempting to open the train set.

“You need your sleep or you’ll be cranky tomorrow.”

“Now,” he shouted, beginning to cry.

“Bubba, I’m sorry, but you need your sleep. You can play with your new toys first thing in the morning, okay?”

Hongjoong sobbed into Seonghwa’s chest and Seonghwa brought him to his crib. The cries continued and Seonghwa just let him cry until he eventually passed out.

Finally asleep, Seonghwa finished tidying up the place before heading to bed early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up. I didn’t know what to really write about at first.
> 
> I will hopefully not take long with the last chapters.


	5. another crazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing new in the Seongjoong household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update. I got lazy and kind of forgot about this fic, but I'm finally here with an update. Hope you enjoy.

Next day, Hongjoong woke up early, getting out of his crib and walking to Seonghwa’s room. He managed to climb onto Seonghwa’s bed, crawling on top of him and lightly tapping Seonghwa’s face to wake him up.

Seonghwa opened his eyes and smiled at Hongjoong. “Hey, how’d you get here bubba?” He chuckled.

“Appa wakey?”

“You think appa can sleep a little longer?”

Hongjoong shook his head no. “Appa wakey! Play!” 

“Ok ok appa is awake.” He sees Joong’s onesie dirty. “You need a change first, because it looks like you made a big one this time.”

“No play!”

“After appa changes you. You don’t wanna play with a full diaper.”

“PLAY!” Hongjoong runs to the living room to take out his new train set.

Seonghwa grabs wipes and a new diaper. “How about you lay down for appa and then when I finish, you can play with the trains?”

“Train now!”

Seonghwa opens the set and takes out a train for Hongjoong to hold. “Here play with the bubba,” laying him down on the carpet. “Do you know what sound a train makes?”

Hongjoong thinks but has no response.

“It goes ‘Choo choo!’”

“C’oo c’oo?”

“Yes, bubba! Choo choo!” He takes off Joong’s diaper and sees that he made a big mess, all over his onesie and part of his legs. “Oh boy.” He strips Joong of his onesie. 

Hongjoong played with his penis, like most boys do.

Seonghwa heaved a big sigh and wiped Joongie’s hands. “Don’t play with your thing please. It’s gross, bubba.”

Joong giggles and does it again. 

“Boys…” Seonghwa says to himself. “Joongie, no! Gross!”

This made Hongjoong cry. He managed to get up and run away from Seonghwa.

Seonghwa quickly gets up and grabs Hongjoong, who didn’t get too far. He was still crying. “Bubba, appa is so sorry for making you cry, but appa isn’t finished changing you. I promise, as soon as I’m done, you can play with your trains. Alright?”

“Don’ wanna,” Hongjoong sobs.

“Bubba, you have no clothes on right now. Can you please listen to your appa? Or else you won’t get to play with your trains.”

Hongjoong just continues to sob. Seonghwa bring him back to finish wiping him down and clothing him. “Bubba, if you just hold still, this will go a lot faster.” Seonghwa was getting a little frustrated.

After some minutes, Joongie was finally clothed and was already playing with his trains. With the amount of time it took to change him, it was noon time and for his milk and then a nap. Joongie was yawning a bit, so he eagerly took the bottle and drifted off to sleep within seconds. After putting Hongjoong down in his crib, Seonghwa laid down on his bed with a sigh of relief. He wondered how he was able to handle Hongjoong all by himself. Seonghwa decided to take a nap himself. 

\------

Hongjoong napped for three hours, which he doesn’t normally do, but Seonghwa wasn’t complaining. 

After he woke up, he was immediately whining. Seonghwa was in the middle of cleaning. “I’m coming, bubba!”

“Play train now?”

“Yes, you can play with your trains now.”

Joong squealed and clapped his hands.

They go to the living room and pull the train set out. There are a bunch of wooden tracks to build with, along with a remote to make the train move. Hongjoong starts placing tracks together, but he doesn’t quite know what he’s doing.

“Appa, hep!”

“Look. You see this little hole? And you see this end here? You put that end in this hole.”

Hongjoong looked confused for a moment, but he quickly caught one. Slowly, he was putting pieces together. 

“Good job, Joongie! Appa is so proud of you!” Seonghwa kissed Joong’s cheek.

Once a set track was made, Joongie put the train on the track and Seonghwa let him push the bottom on the remote. Joongie watched in awe as the train moved along the track. He got up and jumped up and down in excitement. 

“Twain move!”

“Yes, it’s moving! It’s very exciting!”

Hongjoong is so happy and that’s all Seonghwa could ever ask for. Hongjoong is Seonghwa’s pride and joy and he would have it any other way. 

\----

It’s 6pm, which means dinner time. Hongjoong was watching cartoons and coloring. 

Seonghwa sits down by Joong. “Wow what a pretty picture you made.”

“It you appa.”

“Oh that’s me? You’re such a good drawer, Joongie! ”

“T’ank you”

“You’re welcome, bubba. You know, it’s time to make dinner. How do you feel about Ramen?”

“RAMEN,” he shouted.

“So that’s a yes. Do you wanna help appa cook it?”

Joong nodded excitedly.

“Okay. Let’s pause the tv and go to the kitchen.”

Seonghwa gathers all the ingredients for the Ramen. The Ramen is just a packet from the Dollar Store. He tooks the Ramen first by himself because he doesn’t want Joong to burn himself. Once cooked, he places the noodles in two bowls. He took out some corn, lettuce and scallions to put in.

“Here, bubba. Take these and put them in the bowl carefully.”

He plops them in the bowl, but he accidentally put his fingers in the soup, still boiling hot. 

Hongjoong screams louder than Seonghwa has ever heard, clutching onto Seonghwa.

“Appa, appa! Hurt! Ow!” He cries could be heard a mile away.

“Joongie, it’s okay. Let’s run your fingers through cold water.”

“Kissy better!” 

“Ok, I will.” He kisses each of his fingers. “All better?”

Hongjoong is just whimpering now. 

“You’ll be okay, bubba. Let’s eat now.”

Hongjoong sits in his high chair, eating, and he seems to have calmed down.

After both have eaten, Seonghwa gives Joong a bath then lets him watch some more cartoons before putting him to bed. 

Seonghwa sits on the couch and thinks maybe he should start looking for a partner. He’s been caring for Hongjoong since birth and he was with someone then, but it didn’t work out. It’s only sometimes that he thinks about it though. 

Turning on the kdrama Love Alarm, he sinks down on the couch and relaxes, eventually passing out.


End file.
